


Two Slices of Angel Pie

by MissDani360



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Power kink, Facial, Lemon, M/M, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Wing Kink, bad language, but for a little bit, doppelganger!Cas, male sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean encounters two of his guardian angels instead of one? ;D Based off comic on DeviantArt http://asenla.deviantart.com/art/Destiel-short-doodle-comic-361909667</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Slices of Angel Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first full lemon that I've written by myself! I've done oral sex and co-wrote sex before but that's about it. Also, this is a threesome. First full sex scene and it's a threesome. So, GO HARD OR GO HOME!
> 
> This fic is based off a comic by asenla on Deviantart. I saw it and was like I NEED TO WRITE THIS. So we talked about it and this is what I wrote out. Thank you again asenla for letting me do this!
> 
> http://asenla.deviantart.com/art/Destiel-short-doodle-comic-361909667 LOOK AND LOVE IT, please.
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/) FOLLOW ME CUZ I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND GIVE YOU UPDATES OF WHY I DONT UPDATE OFTEN IM SORRY
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD
> 
> Warning: MALE SEX, threesome, wing!kink, language, graphic sex, orgy

            Did Dean see this coming?

            Hell no!

            How the hell would anyone have been able to see this coming?  Not even the source of it all knew this was coming!

            Having two angels on top of him was not on his to-do list but he wasn't complaining.  He couldn't anyway.  Only ecstasy laced moans flew out of his mouth continuously as he finally just let it happen.  There was no room for anything else.

* * *

 

            Dean noticed something weirder among the already really weird they were hunting during the current job.

            They were hunting gnomes.

            _Gnomes._   Garden gnomes to be specific.

            These things were holed up in a now vacant house.  They were killing people randomly since the last family was killed and no other family was moved in after.

            Every family that lived there died a horrible and unusual death.  A killer couldn't be found in each case and they all went cold.  Probably the lawn ornaments had something to do with that.  Finally, the place was sold to the city and no one had lived there for a while.  There were plans to tear it town.  That was about when the gnomes started on their killing spree.

            Both Dean and Sam agreed that the gnomes were all being possessed but they didn't know by what.

            They kept destroying the crap out of those ceramic pieces of shit but they kept coming back even angrier.  Seriously, what the hell!?

            What Dean noticed though, when he finally had a moment of no gnomes in the attic, was definitely, DENFINITELY weird.  He saw it in the corner, on top of some old dusty books.  Without thinking, he walked over and picked it up.  It was gold, soft, and it was a _feather._

What was a gold feather doing here and _what_ did it come from?

            That was the thought that ran through the hunter's mind right before a group of gnomes tackled his legs and wrestled him into the creaky floor boards.

            He would ask Cas about that later...Wherever the fuck he was.

* * *

 

            Life got weirder when Dean went to the bar.

            After escaping the gnomepocolypse, he and his brother reconvened in their motel room.  Dean sent up another prayer to Cas that went ignored before Sammy started spewing out logic.

            He said he noticed how effective iron was against the gnomes and how they kept avoiding the used up salt that was thrown at the ground.  Holy water did absolutely nothing, of course, which led both brothers to think it was a ghost...or ghosts.  Fucking hell, it would be his luck to have multiple ghosts having a gnome party.

            So, Dean left his brother to look up who exactly they were dealing with and where they could find the bones.  If they could be over with the garden decorations, like now, that would be just fucking great.

            Anyway, the hunter was sitting at the bar, just minding his own damn business along with the three fingers of whiskey in his glass.  In mid gulp, the air next to him changed and there was a quick flutter which had him turning and coughing up his drink back into the glass as Castiel was suddenly sitting next to him.  Dean set the drink down to prevent any more of the precious liquid from spilling as he was having his coughing fit.

            "Dude, really?"  Dean spoke as he finally gained his lungs back.  That fucking burned, damn it!  Castiel only stared back with his left arm on the bar and his right hand settled on his knee.

            "They're spirits, Dean."  Cas stated.  Dean sat there for a minute and stared into the angel's blue eyes that were unwavering.  Then he did what he always did when Cas showed up:  Dean let his eyes roam the whole profile of the angel.  It was because he always checked to see if there was anything wrong with him.  AND it was because Cas was good looking.  Dean's eyes didn't discriminate when something caught their attention and all the hunter could do was bask in it.  He turned back to his drink and sipped a little bit to calm himself down.

            "That would've been more useful before we found that out already."

            "Each one of those grass decorations is a different spirit."  This made Dean pause and turned to look at the lightly stubbled angel.  The hunter had to quell the urge of wanting to feel the short dark hairs under his palm and ask why the angel hadn't shaven for a while.  He gulped as his eyes continued scanning his angel's jaw.

            "But there are thousands of them!"

            "That's a clear over exaggeration.  There are only thirty."

            "Thirty!?"

            "Yes, Dean."

            "How the hell are we supposed to unbury thirty possible grave sites and burn all those bones!?  Can't you smite ghosts?  Help them pass over or something?"  At this, Castiel finally looked away turning fully towards the bar.

            "Sorry.  I've been-"

            "Busy?"  That came out a little harsher than Dean wanted it to.  He sighed and turned back to his drink.  He downed the rest of it but before he put down the glass, something....just _something_ moved in his peripherals suspiciously causing the hunter to look over.  He didn't know what made him think that the movement was noteworthy but he saw a small golden piece of something and dark hair before it disappeared after a waitress moved in front of his vision.

            Oh, yeah.  That reminded him.

            Dean turned back towards Cas and was about to ask about the feather and possibly ask if he saw what he the hunter saw so that he could blame it on the booze later if the angel didn't see anything.  But the angel was glaring past his head in the same direction Dean was looking in.  He definitely saw it.

            "What?"  The hunter asked with a bit of concern but it came out stranged so it probably sounded like irritability.   Blue eyes snapped to his and his facial expression softened.

            "Nothing."  Cas's gaze went down to the floor as a frown appeared on his face.  Something was bothering him.  But before Dean could ask what was wrong, the angel vanished.

            Cas!  There were still ghost gnomes afoot and you just leave!?

            Whiskey!  Dean needed more whiskey!

* * *

 

            Now, the motel room.  Where everything was going to happen.  Where Dean's mind was going to get blown in a thousand more ways than one.

            The hunter got back to the motel room a _little bit_ under the influence but not so much that he couldn't actually _get back_ to the room. He couldn't tell Sammy about the whole thirty ghosts thing earlier because he left his phone in the room, in which Sam was not.  At least there was a note next to his forgotten phone with a sarcastic remark about the phone and where his younger brother was going to be.  He was going to check out the other cold cases and see what similarities he could find.  Yeah, they were all gnome possessing ghosts!  Dean sent a quick text about the new information and grabbed a beer from the mini refrigerator.  He used his keys to pop open the top, letting the cap fall to the carpeted floor.  He reveled in the feeling as the carbonation stung his throat.  He even gave a small moan at the end and gave a slight smile to the brown bottle.

            "Dean."  The hunter jumped and spun around quickly.  The beer bottle made contact with the floor and his heart thumped wildly in his chest making his breath short.

            "God damn it, Cas!"  After catching his breath, Dean was finally aware enough to understand what happened to the hop induced drink that was in his hand.  He grumbled the whole time as he picked up the bottle and drank what was left in it.  He set the empty bottle on the table and was about to berate Castiel until he saw the subtle worried expression the angel wore.

            "I have a problem."  Cas proclaimed as his shoulders slumped a little and he looked a little dejectedly disturbed.  His clothes had been ruffled and his tie was not done; looking about to fall off.  Half the buttons on the angel's dress shirt were distractingly undone, showing no expected t-shirt underneath.  And the shirt wasn't tucked into his pants but that didn't hide the fact that the angel's belt was unbuckled, too.  This...This was an interesting but welcomed image.

            "Cas.  We all have them.  Mine right now involve gno-"  And this was what made Dean's brain just cease to exist.  A _NAKED,_ very toned Cas look-a-like latched onto the angel's neck with his arms from behind.  He had all the same features as his angel; right down to the stubble; and a huge, contented smile was plastered on his face.  What added to this bullshit were the huge black wings with big golden tips protruding out of the dude's back.  Full on, what Dean assumed, fucking angel wings.

            Wh-What the hell!?

            "He's been following me everywhere.  Every time I fly he's behind me and I cannot out run him."  Cas's words almost fell on deaf ears.  Dean was having a hell of a time trying to process what the fuck was going on.  There were two Castiel's; one naked with wings and the other about to be naked because of all the fondling the second Cas was doing.

            Was this some sort of...dream come true?

            Or some fantasy Dean hadn't thought up yet?

            "I don't know what he is.  I can't tell if he's a shifter or a human or anything.  What do-"  Cas became breathless after all the layers above his waist were taken off his body and hands slid around on his beautiful torso with practiced ease.  The hands left the skin abnormally flushed and Dean saw his open mouth angel lean back into his clone.

            "I feel...I feel hot, Dean.  His hands are making me feel hot."  Cas's hands made it to the arm that was around his waist in an attempt to stop what was going on but the clone brought his other hand down to undo the angel's pants; wings coming forward and feathers tickling skin.  Dean was still frozen.  His blood was almost cold from trying to keep his panic or arousal down.  The arousal part was definitely _up,_ though.  Maybe that was why his veins felt cold.  Until the clone's intense blue eyes caught his wide gaze.  There was definite mischievous intent in those deep blues but also hunger.  You couldn't miss the hunger radiating from the clone's copied orbs.

            "There's power...hands...don't know...what...hot.  So, hot...lustful."  Cas was now panting and apparently losing his ability to form structured sentences.  From what Dean gathered, the creature groping the angel was making him look very lascivious and inviting.  Oooh, so inviting.  The hunter was tightening his fists to keep himself under some kind of control and keep clear minded.  Both Castiels were staring straight at him, into him, and through him.  It was unnerving but, fuck Dean, he loved it.  The real Castiel was looking at him with a conflicted expression, asking for some kind of help which Dean was trying to decipher what kind of help, while the other Cas looked like he was waiting.

            Clone Cas used the arch of his golden tipped black wing to lift Cas's left arm up and the angel instinctively grabbed the back of his clone's neck.  His other arm fell limply to his side and the clone was able to finally get the pants to fall around Cas's ankles.  Then the angel was turned around and pushed back to the floor at Dean's feet.  He was met with all of the clone's delicious nakedness and hard on before the creature dove down to his knees to start taking off Cas's boxers and try to get the rest of the pants off.

            Cas number two looked up at Dean as if he just remembered that the hunter was there and then there was a smirk.  That smirk sent off bells in the hunter's head.  He knew that smirk but from where?  Before he could dwell on it for too long, clone Cas reached up for him and grabbed a fistful of his black shirt to pull him down.  Dean put his hand on the dude's shoulder to stop his fall and they both should have fallen over.  But the clone stayed put and strong as his other hand slipped to the back of his neck and pushed the hunter's lips onto his own.  Dean didn't have time to be shocked or frozen as a tongue immediately forced its way into his mouth wanting dominance.  He felt a warm surge shoot down from his lips and into every part of organic material in his body.  This was actually happening.

            Like Dean would let some strange, Cas clone creature beat him in dominating kisses.

            And that was when he lost with that thought.  Right when he closed his eyes.  Right when he pushed the hand pulling on his hair away and his own was settled on the side of the clone's face.  The clone never let go of his poor shirt as Dean pushed his tongue into the other's mouth showing him whose boss.  Those lips, that tongue, the smell.  It was what he really wanted.  And he was getting it.  Even though it wasn't really Cas but the dude did a great fucking job of copying everything of Cas.

            But, wait...why did the copy taste like chocolate?

            Dean felt a moan vibrate on the lips he was bruising and a whimper from underneath him before he slowly pulled away and opened his eyes.  There was that smirk again.  Dean knew him.  He had to.  He just felt it.

            He glanced down for a second and saw that Clone Cas was palming the real Cas through his boxer shorts.  That was where that whimper came from.  As if Dean wasn't already about to explode from just seeing two Castiels.

            "Take off your clothes."  Clone Cas ordered in the same gravelly voice as Cas.

            "I don't think I even have a choice."  But if he did, he would choose to get completely naked in an instant.

            "You're very wise, then."  Then his shirt was let go.  Dean walked over to his bed, which he hadn't even made earlier in the day, peeling off the unbuttoned plaid shirt he was wearing and then pulled his black shirt over his head.  He looked over at the twins and Clone Cas already had Cas's shoes and socks off.  Cas was just watching the whole thing take place and then his heated gaze shifted over to Dean who ridiculously went back to taking off his clothes as if he wasn't staring hungrily at them.

            The hunter stepped out of his jeans and boxers, finally letting his cock bob stiffly in the air.  He almost sighed at the freedom.  Then he turned to look back at the two Castiels but only saw the real Cas still on his back but now looking behind Dean with a confused but needy look.  Dean turned fully around and got an eyeful of Clone Cas's face and wings before falling onto the bed in a slightly freaked out frenzy; back hitting the scratchy comforters.  His legs dangled off the side; toes barely touching the floor.  The clone lewdly smiled as his ravenous gaze scoured his body and his wings puffed up behind him in interest and Dean...he liked that a lot especially when he was reminded of how hard he was when the tip of his cock hit his abs.

            Clone Cas motioned towards the angel and then to Dean with one finger and the angel complied. He dutifully got up like he was given an order and followed the instruction the finger pointing at the hunter was implying.  The angel straddled his hips, the springs groaning a bit under the added weight, and their cocks slid against each other as he adjusted himself.  Dean let out a strangled pant and gritted his teeth to hide how much he was affected by that contact.  He even had to grip Cas's thighs tightly to keep himself grounded.  But, God, that felt so good.  It was like a little peek into sexual heaven that Dean so wanted to die and go to.  Cas seemed to not care about being quiet, though, as a low hum sounded from his throat and his eyes fluttered closed.  Dean would bet that Cas would have started grinding on him right there if clone Cas didn't snake his arm under Cas's left one and around his torso, pulling him back against his own naked chest.  Cas was also scooted up on Dean in the process.

            The angel clone was slightly hunched over as his vacant hand reached down and around to grasp the real angel's member which had Cas silently hissing.  At this point, Dean was stroking himself in time with the clone's pumping action and he couldn't stop watching.  He was making a huge effort to not close his eyes in pleasure so that he could just watch.  Cas's head fell backward onto his clone's shoulder, _so exposed_.  The clone leaned his lips in, teasing the angel's ear.

            "Hey, bro." ...Wait... "You never did say goodbye to me before I left."  Then the air became something akin to charged causing the hairs on Dean's arms to rise.  Now, the hunter knew why the thing sexifying them was familiar.  Castiel's eyes went wide in response to the new power surging the room but his hips bucking into the fist wrapped around his cock hadn't ceased and the clone's smile grew.

            "Gabriel."  Cas muttered before closing his eyes and visibly succumbing as the pacing increased.  Blue eyes were drawn on Dean and turned honey colored when Gabriel phased out of the disguise he was wearing returning to his original form.  The two black wings separated to become six and the gold took over the black feathers.  They shined like they were made out of real gold.

            Dean brought himself up on his elbows, stopping his masturbation session, and intently stared at Gabriel because:  What was he doing here?  Wasn't he supposed to be dead?  And why were they in a threesome right now?

            "What the hell are you doing here?"  Dean asked.  Gabriel lifted an eyebrow.

            "Do you really want me to stop and we all talk about that right now?"  The hunter stole a glance at the wanton look Cas was giving him and the whole image of the angel being jerked off in front of him was really something that enlightened his libido.

            "No."  Both Cas and Dean answered causing Gabriel to chuckle lowly.

            "Good."  Then Cas was gently pushed forward onto Dean, the angel's hands bracing on the bed near both of his sides.  The hunter only wasted a second on boring his own gaze into his angel's electric and somewhat uncertain expression before he leaned up and closed the barely there gap between their lips.  This kiss wasn't anything like the kiss he got from Gabriel in his Cas form.  It was tamed and innocent at first; lips moving slowly and exploratory.  The hunter let Cas lead and have his full experience by holding back his want to have his tongue down the angel's throat.  Oh, how Dean just loved it all.

            He let his control on his urges go when Cas whimpered lightly into the kiss and his body was pushed into Dean more.  The hunter opened his eyes a bit and looked back at Gabriel who was focused on preparing Castiel's hole with his lubed fingers.  Gabriel winked at him and then Dean felt a hand on his cock making his eyes close and lose the ability to keep himself upright with his elbows.  His back hit the comforters again and he moaned when Cas followed him down.  The angel's mouth became needier as he sought out the hunter's lips.  A loud moan reverberated against his lips just before a tongue slipped through and into the hunter's accepting mouth.  The angel's moans didn't stop as Gabriel kept fingering him and the hunter decided it was alright to make noises because he really couldn't keep it in especially when the archangel was expertly sliding a slick palm up and down his cock.  When that thumb slid up just underneath the tip and then rubbed across the head, Dean groaned deeply and moved one of his hands to the side of Cas's head and the other hand to the angel's hip.  He reveled in the smooth skin before another hand was placed on his and both Gabriel and Dean guided Cas onto the hunter's cock.

            Dean almost wasn't ready for it.  He let out a very appreciative moan as Cas gave a strangled noise.  His eyes screwed shut but that didn't stop any of them from getting Cas's tight hole around the hunter's full shaft.  The pause for adjusting gave Dean a chance to savor how great his angel felt around him.  The lube was thick and so slick that the muscles resisting Cas's descent were barely a problem.  Gabriel leaned forward into Castiel and once again reached around to grab, with a lubed hand, the younger angel's cock.  Lips touched the angel's ear again as Gabriel spoke,

            "Your vessel is very accommodating, Castiel."  The said angel sighed as his facial features relaxed.  Gabriel slowly pumped Cas and soon the muscles around Dean's shaft slightly became more pliant.  Dean groaned when he watched the archangel bite into Cas's shoulder eliciting an excited pant from the succumbed angel.

            "Ah, Gabriel."  Cas muttered.  Dean barely noticed but he was digging his fingertips into Castiel's thigh trying not to explode right then and bit his lip in order to keep his patience in check.

            "Cas."  Dean pleaded towards the angel above him causing both divine beings to look at him.  They were still for a moment; their gazes unnaturally intense.  Wha- why were they staring at him like that?

            "Time to move."  Then Cas lifted himself sliding up Dean's cock and then lowered himself slowly testing the waters.

            "Yessss."  Dean hissed; happy that the angel was finally moving.  Cas slowly repeated this action a couple more times until Gabriel took his hips with firm hands and rammed them down unexpectedly.  Both Dean and Cas arched their backs.  Dean let out a cry and Cas's moan was soundless.  They were both taken by surprised but Dean didn't care.  It felt magnificent.

            Gabriel kept moving Cas on the hunter's cock until the younger angel got the clue and started moving himself.  Cas rocked against the archangel's torso as he placed a hand on Dean's sculpted chest and pushed himself up a little bit to get into a slightly better position to ride Dean.  And the hunter had to.  He had to set his feet up on the edge of the bed, his working calves touching the back of his thighs, so that he could thrust up into his angel meeting the angel's pace.  Gabriel stepped closer to Cas and more into the space between Dean's legs.  His hand made it back onto Cas's stiff cock and the hunter felt the archangel's other hand fondle his balls.

            "Oh, God."  Dean mumbled.  "Ah, ah, ah."  Noisy pants left his lips as he stared at the hand around Cas's cock and as a finger pressed into the space just behind the hunter's testicles.  This made the hunter arch his back slightly adjusting their position and it seemed his shaft was able to go deeper.  Cas moaned uncontrollably, saying both Dean's and Gabriel's name probably conflicted on who exactly he should be moaning to, as he let Dean control the power and the pacing behind the thrusting.  The hunter was only turned on more as the pressure of Cas's hand on his chest increased when the angel put all his weight onto it as leverage.

            He wanted the angel to moan louder and just fucking let go.  He wanted him to scream his name and lose control.  Dean also had the urge to make Gabriel do the same because the damn archangel still had yet to make a sound.  To see the all powerful archangel be as keen as Cas was riding him would definitely complete this whole experience.

            So, the hunter took the hand on his chest and pushed it away until Cas pretty much fell on him making Gabriel fall forward also; a knee making it on the bed just under Dean's hips and he planted his forearms on either side of Dean and Cas in an attempt to keep himself somewhat upright.  That was great, though, because his testicles rubbed up and down on the archangel's thigh as the hunter kept his pace up into Castiel.  He was going to take this opportunity to gather evidence for a theory he had been forming in his mind.  Before the archangel could act, the hunter grabbed the hard bones of the two middle wings on each side of the trickster, closer to where the wings met with the back, and he pulled Gabriel in more.  Now the hunter was using Gabriel to hold Cas down so that Dean's thrusts would meet more resistance.

            The evidence was clear.

            An angel's wings were an erogenous zone.

            By Gabriel's moan, they were something that should happen and should be played with during sex.

            Castiel bit into Dean's neck copying what Gabriel did earlier to him and sucked; his tongue pushing against the bitten skin.

            "Yesyesyesyesyesyes!"  Dean didn't care what came out of his mouth at this point.  Not when one of Gabriel's hands reached towards himself to start jerking off.  Castiel had slipped his left arm under Dean's shoulder and grasped it, probably to tether himself better.  He also had grabbed the tip of one of Gabriel's bottom right wings and pulled it towards himself.  He wrapped his arm above the wing getting a handful of feathers in his fist.

            "Fuuuck."  Gabriel sighed as his forehead met with Castiel's right shoulder, hair falling forward.  "You two are-ah, ah- unbearable."

            "You're the one that let your wings out."  Dean grunted as Cas moaned in his ear.  Oh, shit, this was getting so pleasurably too much.  A bead of sweat finally slid down his temple and past his ear.  He was very much working for it.  The sweat also made the skin on both Dean's and Cas's torsos slippery so Cas was sliding, making it more difficult to get that resistance when Dean thrusted up into the younger angel.

            "Wings are a simple and a very active way of foreplay.  They're equivalent to-"  Cas's words were breathless but why was he even talking right now?

            "Cas."  Dean turned his head and Cas tried to turn his to meet Dean's lips but the hunter caught the angel's earlobe between his lips and sucked.  A sigh that ended in a light chuckle came from the angel before Dean started whispering in his ear.

            "You need to shut up."  A very quiet, irritated growl sounded in the hunter's ear as he slowed his hips.  "And you're gonna suck Gabriel's dick, okay?"

            "Yes, Dean."  Cas almost moaned as he started to sit up.  He clearly liked Dean's suggestion/order.

            "Oooo, Dean's gettin' bossy."  Gabriel taunted as he moved up by Cas's straightening up.  Dean yanked Gabriel and Cas back down using the golden wings he never let go of.  He crashed his lips into the archangel's immediately tasting the sweetness as his tongue dove in excitedly.  He then let go of the wings and pulled back, looking up at the archangel who opened his eyes slowly.

            "That'll shut you up."  Gabriel only smiled at his comment and stood back up.  Dean caught Castiel's lips as the angel was on his way to sitting up again.  It was hot and quick but it was what Dean was looking for.  The angel pulled away and then lifted himself up and off the hunter's heated cock.  A moan that was strangled as Dean tried to keep it down escaped after the tightness disappeared.  The angel turned as he let the hunter slip out from under him.  Gabriel leaned forward and started to make out with Cas waiting for the hunter to get into position.

            The human ran a hand down Cas's side and ended at his hip after he got on his knees.  Cas took that as a ready sign and pulled away from the archangel who pouted.  Well, yeah, Dean didn't blame him for wanting to kiss Cas for all of eternity but the trickster was going to get head so he should stop complaining.

            Cas scooted back and placed his hands down onto the bed so that he was on all fours.  Dean frowned as he stroked his less lubed penis.

            "Got anymore of that lube?"  He looked at Gabe who literally pulled the god damn tube out of nowhere and tossed it to him.  As the hunter flipped the top and began stroking himself again, Cas brought a hand up Gabriel's thigh, who looked down in response.  The younger angel felt up Gabriel's balls, experimenting.  The archangel bit his bottom lip as he continued to watch the inexperienced angel.

            "I was gonna say something about you and liking younger lovers but then that should be expected because you're so old."  Dean quipped as he checked Cas's slickness by inserting a lubed finger into the rimmed muscle.  Gabriel sighed irritably and semi glared at Dean.

            "So, you get to talk your sexy, smart mouth off while we have to sit back and be quiet?  I don't think I like that arrangement."  By now, Cas had his lips around the head of Gabriel's cock and a hand on the base to steady it.  Dean lined himself up and pushed into Cas quickly, making angel's body go forward and sheathed the archangel's member further into his mouth.  Gabriel threw his head back in pure bliss and instinctively put his hand on top of Cas's head and lightly gripped his hair.

            "I also think you don't like that arrangement, too cuz I can't help but feel that your next mission in life is to get me to scream your name."  Gabriel leaned forward enough so that Dean could meet him halfway and connect their lips together.  The hunter pulled away and Gabriel smirked up at him.

            "Now that's not a bad plan."  Dean responded with a side of sultry in his voice.  That was a plan he could get behind on.  Gabriel's face changed into a euphoric expression and moaned as his head fell forward.

            "Jesus, Cas."  He panted and straightened himself up.  Dean saw Cas's head moving and a hand on Gabriel's hip as the angel sucked with fervor.  The hunter took that as a sign to move.  He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward.  In half a minute, they took on a consistent pace as Dean thrusted, Cas sucked and Gabriel used his free hand to tighten his fist into his own feathers.

            "Ah, Cas.  Yes, Yes!"  And that was what Dean wanted.  Gabriel moaning and slowly unraveling enough to not care about any egotistical reasoning of why he shouldn't be moaning.  This had Dean giving no fucks about his own groans and grunts and pushing more rapidly into the younger angel.  The moans trembling within the angel's body only spurred Dean on and Gabriel was having troubles trying to keep his pelvic thrusts in control.  Could angels even gag?

            "Fuck, Cas.  You're so good."  Dean grunted.  Castiel was loving all the attention.  Dean felt fingers around his cock as he pulled back and looked down.  Cas had reached his hand back under him and was gathering lube up on his fingers from around Dean's shaft and Cas's stretched hole.

            Oh, Jesus!  Dean's head fell back, feeling the welcomed extra pressure slide against him as he slammed into Cas.  The hunter's grip on the angel's hips tightened and he kept pulling them into his own.  When the angel got enough lube, his hand retracted and then the hunter could see his arm moving as Cas started to stroke himself.

            Hold it together, Dean.  Hold it together!

            Slapping sounds resulted when Dean couldn't stop himself from going harder and faster.

            "Dean!  Shit!"  Gabriel cried out as Cas was pushed onto his cock over and over again.  "Do-Don't cum yet, asshole."  The archangel's hand stroked half way down Cas's spine and curled into a fist.  Sensing that the trickster needed something to hold on to, Dean reached his hand over and grabbed his hand.  The fist opened and firmly gripped the hunter's hand almost painfully.

            Everything was just so beautiful.  Gabriel's face in unrestricted elation and Cas's arm jerking so fast like if he didn't release now he was going to die.

            "Dean."  Gabriel moaned as the hand in the younger angel's hair came to hover over the upper part of Cas's back.  The hunter's eyes widened because...this was just unfair.  Black wings with white highlights looking like intricate patterns softly flickered into existence on Cas's back instantly initiating a fantasy Dean did have the pleasure of having.  The wings heavily draped on the bed and even spilled off the edge or were pushed up against the wall.

            "You're playin' dirty, Gabe."

            "I'm only trying to help."  The falsely innocent response and the corresponding wicked smirk did nothing to hide Gabe's true intentions of trying to get the hunter to cum quicker than him.  Dean reached towards the right black wing and ran his fingers through the feathers.  He felt the ring of muscles around his cock squeeze and Cas's arm stutter in its movement.  The hunter didn't necessarily credit the grabbing of the wing making Cas fumble because when the hunter reached over, there was a slight angle change and he almost felt like he bottomed out.  If he could change the angle more he would be able to get Cas to lose it.

            "I appreciate your help."  Dean retorted as he grabbed the base of Cas's wing and pulled.  There it was.  When the hunter pulled, Cas arched his back just right and Dean's cock knowingly hit the bundle of nerves that made anal sex worth way more than it already was.  Cas popped off Gabriel's dick and cried out.  He cried out every time Dean pushed into him mercilessly.  Gabriel grabbed Cas's other wing and pulled it towards him while replacing Castiel's mouth with his hand.

            Gabriel was a lucky mother fucker because when he came, he shot onto Cas's face.  To be able to do that and see the orgasm face that Cas was showing him as he came into the comforters himself, Dean was kind of jealous.  At least he saw the trickster's face.  Which was damn magical by the way.  Almost had Dean exploding into Cas in that instant.  But the hunter wanted to see more.

            He pulled out of Cas and made to flip the angel over.  Gabriel helped in his fucked out daze and Cas made it onto his back.  No time was wasted when the hunter leaned over the angel and inserted himself back into where his cock had made home.

            "Deandeandeandean."  It was a continuous mantra coming out of Cas's lips as the hunter continued to fuck him during his post-orgasm phase.  It was so alluring how there was a little bit of Gabriel's cum on Cas's nose and cheek.  Some dribbled from the corner of the angel's mouth and a thick drop was settled on Cas's bottom lip.  Before the angel could dart his tongue out to swipe it up, Dean leaned down and licked up the drop.  The drop mingled with his saliva creating the slickest texture in his mouth before he swallowed it down.  Castiel's moans only became louder as Dean reached his peak speed.  He was so close.  It was there.  Teasing him of what he could be feeling in the next moment.  His abdomen tightened but it was only a sign that he would be going overboard soon.

            "Good idea."  Gabriel agreed and Dean looked up in time to see Gabriel's finger drag through the semen on Cas's cheek then he slipped the digit between his lips and sucked it clean.

            And that was the trigger that had Dean's gun firing at will.  He emptied himself into Castiel quickly with uncontrolled, loud groans and the angel's moans even matched his volume, maybe even louder.  After he got his fill of orgasmic thrusting, his efforts slowed to a stop and he braced his weight on his hands which were planted on either side of Cas.  He panted trying to gain his ability to breathe normally.  His breaths matched Castiel's as they laid like that for a couple moments.  When Dean was able to get his lungs to work, the hunter looked up and saw an accomplished smirk plastered on the archangel's face.

            "That was amazing."  Dean stated unabashedly.  Gabriel chuckled and gave a genuine smile.

            "I'm gonna have to agree with you there."

            "You cuddle?"  The hunter found himself asking.

            "Wow, Dean.  I commend you on not letting your man pride get in the way."

            "I think we broke some boundaries when we had an all male orgy."  Gabriel only smiled more wide and leaned down to lick the rest of the semen off Cas's nose and kissed him deeply.  He leaned up and stared closely at Dean before softly capturing the hunter's lips.

            "Maybe next time."  Gabriel answered after pulling away.  Next time?  "Now, I've got more work to do.  This whole event gave me a couple of ideas that I really want to go through with."

            "What kind of ideas?"  Dean asked suspiciously through his light headedness.

            "Well, you see, your brother still doesn't know I'm alive, yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it as good for you as it was for me? ;) Reviews are much appreciated, thank you!
> 
> Tumblr: missdanibr  
> FFnet: DaniBD


End file.
